Missing Pieces
by SireesAnwar
Summary: Jarod steals information from the Centre and sends it to other Pretenders who post the information on the net... Miss Parker isn't so sure she should care... but then again things start getting interesting. COMPLETE
1. Missing Pieces, Miss Parker

**Note:** This story is just a little nudge at Jarod's hints about Missing Pieces.

* * *

Miss Parker looked up from her desk as Broots ran into her office. "Miss Parker, Lyle's coming."

Sydney strolled into her office looking as calm as he always did. "They think Jarod broke into the archives again."

Lyle burst through her twin doors. "Parker!"

Miss Parker rolled her eyes. She couldn't stand having to deal with her brother on a daily basis, but having returned to the Centre after Carthis; she knew it was part of the package. "Why are you yelling for me?"

"Jarod's done it again. He's broken into the archives and has taken DSA information from other project files." Lyle huffed as he paced back and forth. "Dad's really pissed off this time."

Miss Parker couldn't understand how it wasn't leaving a bad taste in Lyle's mouth to call Raines Dad. _Hell will freeze over before I do such a thing._ "What makes you think Jarod did it?"

Sydney hand reached out and he handed Miss Parker a note. "This was left behind."

Miss Parker snatched the note from his hand and unfolded it. _"Thanks for the DSA's. J."_

Miss Parker felt her blood boil for a split second before she realized she really thought it funny Jarod had taken more from the Centre than they wanted out in the world. "How exactly do you want me to handle this?"

"I want to find Jarod and retrieve the files!" Lyle yelled as he turned and stormed out of Miss Parker's office.

Miss Parker looked to Sydney. "And how the hell are we supposed to do that?"

Broots cleared his throat. "I may have an idea about that."

Miss Parker smiled slightly as she turned to look at Broots. "Enlighten us."

"Well, when I was checking out the data loss I realized Jarod left something of an electronic trail of bread crumbs. I didn't tell Lyle. I thought I'd let you know first."

Sydney put his hand to his chin. "Jarod wants us to follow them."

Miss Parker's eyes widened momentarily and then she smiled. "Good thinking, Broots, now let's track Jarod."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Broots had been sitting in front of the computer screen hacking, typing, clicking, reading… for about three hours now.

Miss Parker was getting annoyed. _If Jarod wanted us to follow him, why'd he make it so damn hard? _She lit another cigarette as she glared at Sydney who'd been patiently reading the entire time.

"Found it. And you're not going to believe where it led." Broots whistled to himself.

Miss Parker jumped from where she was sitting and ran towards Broots. "Where?"

Sydney had moved quite a bit more slowly than Miss Parker had but he'd managed to get to Broots at about the same time. "Missing Pieces?"

Miss Parker's draw dropped. She remembered all too well Jarod's voice echoing through her mind. _Missing pieces, Miss Parker._ "What the hell is Jarod up to now?" She couldn't believe what she was seeing… a picture of her and Jarod that looked… broken… like glass… with yep you guessed it _missing pieces._

"Jarod did this?" Sydney looked to Broots.

Broots shook his head. "I think he helped but it looks like some other pretenders are maintaining and uploading into it."

"It is a center of activity for pretenders…" Miss Parker started.

"To tell their stories." Sydney finished. "Jarod would want that."

"Can we shut down…" Miss Parker looked closer. "Missing-Pieces dot org."

Broots shook his head. "No, Jarod made sure we couldn't touch it."

Miss Parker sighed, turned and stalked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Miss Parker held the phone to her ear. "Jarod, why did you let them put my picture up there?"

"That decision wasn't mine. Neither was the picture of me. Nice though."

"Why did you help them?" Miss Parker asked.

"They should be allowed to tell their stories." Jarod stated.

"About?" Miss Parker asked.

"Maybe the other pretenders out there know something about The Centre you and I don't. Remember missing pieces, Miss Parker." And with that Jarod hung up.

Miss Parker looked at her phone before she put it on the receiver. She turned as she heard the door swing opened to her office. "Syd?"

"I assume you talked to Jarod?" Sydney stopped just inside of her office. "What did he have to say?"

"Same as before… missing pieces." Miss Parker grabbed her jacket as she rose to her feet. "See you in the morning, Syd."

* * *

**Author's Note:** The site mentioned is a real site and I was given permission to use it in my little story. Thinking about adding more to the story… patience… 


	2. Guess Who Knows

"We got another note from Jarod." Sydney strolled into Miss Parker's office only moments after she'd arrived that day. It had been nearly a week since Jarod had raided their annex and took with him information about pretenders and other subjects the Centre had worked with… unwillingly.

"And?" Miss Parker leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"Another trail of bread crumbs." Sydney dropped the note on her desk and headed out of her office.

Miss Parker simply sat there staring towards the note. Once she opened it there was no turning back. She'd have to deal with Jarod and his little games. She reached out, snatched the note from her desk, and pulled it out of it's envelop.

"_Missing pieces, Miss Parker. Follow the bread crumbs all the way home. J."_

Miss Parker sighed heavily. _Why me?_ She knew there had to be some reason beyond her job of having to track him down which she had to admit she'd been rather lax on of late. "All the way home?" She stared at the note for a minute. "He couldn't possibly mean all the way back home."

Miss Parker grabbed her coat as Broots rushed into her office. "Miss Parker, you're not going to believe what I found."

Miss Parker's mind was on getting back home to where Jarod undoubtedly left her another trail to follow. "What is it?"

"A Centre directive." Broots shifted on his feet.

Miss Parker pulled her coat on and looked at Broots. "Just spit it out." She said a bit more harshly than she would have liked.

"It's about Thomas." Broots handed her the manila envelop.

Miss Parker took the folder and slowly sat down in a chair across from her desk. She couldn't bring herself to open it. What could it say that she didn't already know? _Missing pieces… who ordered Brigitte to kill Thomas._

Broots watched as Miss Parker stared down at the folder he'd given her. "Miss Parker?"

"Jarod left a note. Something about following crumbs all the way home." Miss Parker looked up at him. "Will this tell me who ordered Brigitte to kill Tommy?"

Broots shook his head. "The directive isn't signed. But this is the order to…"

Miss Parker opened to folder and looked in side. "Kill Thomas." She sighed trying hard not to start crying again. Six years was a long time without a person. She had really loved Thomas and she even loved knowing Jarod and given her that love. She sniffled and then looked up at Broots with a smile. "This is just the directive, Broots. Says nothing about who ordered it." She handed it back to him as she rose to her feet. She had bread crumbs to follow.

Broots nodded. "Miss Parker, they can remove the signature but not the electronic Centre code stamp." He smirked at her.

Miss Parker had realized long ago, being cruel to Broots was unnecessary. She liked to take jabs at him but he was one of the few in this heinous place she could count on. "So you're saying what exactly?"

"I tracked it to the tower." Broots felt extremely proud of himself.

Miss Parker whirled to face him. "To who?"

"That I don't know but you'll never guess where I found the lead to this bit of information." Broots nodded to her.

"Let me guess… missing-piece dot org." Miss Parker tossed her hands in the air. "So Jarod sent us there for a reason and I ignored it."

"I'm still going through everything. There are a lot of stories, but most are just accounts of different things we've worked on. Some are actually about people the Centre has used."

"I'm sure it's all very fascinating but right now all I want is to know who ordered Brigitte to kill Thomas." Miss Parker didn't wait for Broots to say anything more as she walked out of her office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miss Parker slammed her front door as she entered. _If Jarod's messing with me all bets are off. No more ignoring his locations._ She turned to the desk just inside her doorway and pulled opened a little drawer where she kept her cigarettes. Instead of finding her cigarettes she found a note. She shook her head as she unfolded it. _"These things will kill you. J."_

The corner of her mouth turned up. _Jarod sees everything._ Apparently, Jarod knew she'd slipped back into her old habit. She'd fought hard to kick it but after discovering her biological father was Raines and that her family history was a twist mess she couldn't help but give in to an addiction she'd once loved. "Yeah, yeah. They'll kill me."

"If the Centre doesn't first."

Miss Parker nearly jumped out of her leather boots when she heard Jarod's voice from around the corner. She looked up as he stepped into the doorway. "Is this why you wanted me to come home?"

Jarod tilted his head slightly. "Actually, I wanted to you wait until I was gone. I have no intention of going back to the Centre just because I found a trail to who hired Brigitte. I want the responsible parties punished but I like my freedom, Miss Parker." He watched her hoping beyond hope she wouldn't pull her gun and start spouting orders.

Miss Parker pulled her gun and looked at Jarod briefly before opening her desk drawer and putting it inside. "So what are you doing her, Jarod?"

"No rat boy or boy wonder? My, my, Miss Parker, seems you're getting soft." Jarod smiled at her.

She headed into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of vodka. "I'm not really in the mood to fight with you, Jarod. Once again you've ruin my week by bringing up painful memories I had no intention of remembering."

Jarod watched her pour herself a glass. "Miss Parker, the missing pieces to what happened to Thomas are out there. You have to find them. I've done a lot of digging for you and I'll be damned if I'll sit by and let you drink your sorrows away."

"Now who's changed?" She eyed him. "I assume you didn't come here to steal my cigarettes?"

"No." Jarod turned and headed into her dining room. "I set your computer up so you'd know I was here. Found something you're going to want to read."

Miss Parker followed Jarod into her dining room and took a seat in front of the computer as Jarod indicated. He stood over her which was awkward but she couldn't truly say she minded. Miss Parker skimmed through the information on the screen. "Angelo went through some kind of shock therapy?" She looked horrified but then puzzled. "What's this have to do with Thomas?"

"Look when he had said therapy and who signed off on it." Jarod pointed to the screen.

"Angelo had this therapy days after Thomas was murdered." Miss Parker rose from her seat. "Come to think of it. I didn't see him for quite some time after it."

"And Raines signed off on it." Jarod crossed his arms in front of him.

"Seems like Raines is behind every murder at the Centre."

Miss Parker's computer beeped for attention and she turned to find she'd gotten an email. She looked suspicious at first but quickly clicked on it.

"_Missing pieces…"_ Miss Parker looked to Jarod. "I'm going to assume this one isn't from you."

Jarod looked at them message. "No. I'd say definitely not from me. But who else knows about this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sydney pressed send. "Now, maybe you and Jarod will work together instead of apart, Parker." He shutdown his computer and looked up at Angelo who was standing in his doorway. "You and I have a session don't we?" Sydney smiled at the childlike man.

"Session." Angelo smiled at Sydney.

"By all means have a seat on the couch." Sydney gestured to Angelo.

"More daughter." Angelo looked at Sydney with a pouting face. "Secrets and lies… Sydney."

"Shhh." Sydney smiles at Angelo. "Were working on it."

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

**A/N:** I'm breaking my own rule by posting an unfinished story. But I hope you like.


	3. Always Tell Her the Truth

Broots smiled at Debbie as she bounded up the stairs. He loved helping her with her homework. His daughter was far from being young anymore but she still looked at him like he was the greatest and that mattered to him. He really loved having her home but knew next year she'd be off to college and the next thing he'd know she'd be married.

Broots shook his head. "Hopefully that day won't come for a long time."

"What day is that?" Jarod walked out of the dining room and into the kitchen where Broots was standing.

"Jarod!" Broots whispered. "You can't be here." He shook his head.

"After everything you and I have been through together?" Jarod smiled at Broots.

"You saved my life seven years ago." Broots tried to convey that the statute of limitations on repaying such a thing had to be up.

"And prevented you from being a murder suspect four years ago. And now I need some help." Jarod crossed his arms in front of him.

"Miss Parker would kill me." Broots stammered.

"Not likely." Miss Parker stepped into the room and walked around Jarod.

"Miss Parker!" Broots turned around in a circle praying he could get himself out of this situation but knowing he wasn't going to be able to.

Footsteps bounded down the stairs. "Dad, is Miss Parker here?" Debbie ran into the kitchen. "Miss Parker!" Debbie smiled.

Miss Parker smiled back. "Debbie. It's very good to see you but I have to talk shop with your father." Miss Parker crossed the room to usher Debbie out of the kitchen.

Debbie whispered to Miss Parker. "Who's the tall dark guy? New boyfriend? Very cute."

Miss Parker stopped and stared at Debbie. "No. Jarod isn't my boyfriend."

Debbie looked shocked. "That's Jarod?"

"You know about Jarod?" Miss Parker was stunned.

"Yeah. Dad tells me everything." Debbie looked mildly annoyed with Miss Parker's stunned expression. "Didn't you make him promise that he would?"

Miss Parker opened her mouth and then closed it again.

Debbie smiled at Miss Parker. "I want to help you."

Miss Parker really didn't want to argue with Debbie so she let the girl pass and they walked back into the kitchen. "Jarod, this is Debbie Broots."

"I know." Jarod smiled at the teenager. "What are you 18 now?"

Debbie smiled. "Yep."

Jarod shook his head. "Seems like just yesterday you were dressed up like Parker."

Debbie blushed slightly. "Dad always said you knew everything." She looked down slightly. "By the way, thanks for making sure I lived with my dad."

Broots looked completely shocked as Jarod looked to him. "I never said a thing."

Debbie smiled. "Didn't have to; I figured it out on my own."

Jarod smiled to Debbie. "You're welcome. Now, getting back to business." He walked around the corner and came back with a laptop case. "Miss Parker got an email and while I've traced back to the Centre, I can't trace it to a specific person."

Broots opened up the laptop. "Well it really shouldn't be that hard but if you're having trouble…" his voice trailed off as he looked at the email that popped up on the screen. "So if I…" Broots looked up stunned. "Someone tried to cover their tracks."

Debbie, Miss Parker, and Jarod looked at the screen. Debbie reached over. "Theoretically, all information can be hidden but if you…" She reached over and tapped a few buttons. "There."

Miss Parker actually laughed. "You sound like your father."

"Thanks." Debbie smiled at Miss Parker.

Jarod was looking at a Centre registry number. "How did you know you could do that?"

"Messing with Dad's computer. The Centre tags computers with registry numbers so they can tell where memos come from. It's a recent thing because Dad's memos just started having them." A horn blew outside and Debbie rounded the kitchen's island. "Gotta go, Dad. Graduation stuff to do." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran out of the kitchen.

"You're daughter's smart." Jarod smiled to Broots.

"Yes, she is." Broots beamed and then looked to Miss Parker who was looking slightly impatient.

"Well?" She looked at Broots.

"What she means is can you track down this new registry number?" Jarod looked to Broots.

"Give me a minute." Broots turned the computer towards him and set to work.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Mom Knows Best

Miss Parker walked back into the kitchen. "It's been an hour, Broots."

"I've got it!" Broots shook his head.

"And you're not going to believe who sent the message." Jarod looked up from over Broots's shoulder.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Angelo, you're in the vent. You can see the men talking. Tell me who they are?" Sydney pushed.

Angelo's eyes flew opened and he leapt up quickly. "No! No memories. Can't tell. Never tell." Angelo flew across the room trying to remain as far from Sydney as possible.

Two sweepers entered into Sydney's office. "Sir?"

"Hold him." Sydney ordered. He turned to his desk and grabbed a syringe and vial. He held the vial up and slipped the syringe into it, pulling the plunger and filling the syringe with the clear liquid.

Sydney turned and approached Angelo slowly. "Shh. This will help you."

"No. No. No. No. No." Angelo shook his head back a forth slowly as the sweepers held onto him and Sydney injected him with the liquid.

"Take him back to his space." Sydney sighed as the two men carried Angelo away.

"Playing doctor, Syd?" Miss Parker's voice startled the older man.

"Parker, I really wish you wouldn't sneak up on people." Sydney went to his chair, sat down and leaned back.

"I'll stop lurking in the shadows, when I think the people close to me don't have something to hide." Miss Parker said through gritted teeth as she dropped a print out of the email on his desk.

Sydney looked at it for a moment. "More from Jarod?"

"No." Jarod emerged in the doorway and Sydney sat forward.

"Jarod?" Sydney looked up at the video camera in the corner of his office. "They'll know you are here."

Jarod looked amused. "Sydney, you do realize who you're talking to, right? The cameras aren't seeing anything but you sitting in your office."

Miss Parker stepped closer to Sydney's desk. "Why'd you send this message to me?"

Sydney rose from his seat. "Truthfully, I sent it to both of you, but Jarod obviously hasn't gotten his. Wanted to make sure you two worked together on this. It was important to you're mother."

Miss Parker looked liked she'd been slapped in the face. "What?"

Sydney smiled slightly. "You're mother wanted me to make sure you two worked together. Said it was important in the grand scheme of things. Just as important as it was for her to help Margaret."

Jarod stepped further into the room. "Why, Sydney?"

"That she didn't say. My guess is the scrolls, but without them will never know the truth, will we?"

"Why not just tell me to work with Jarod, instead of sending me an email?" Miss Parker questioned Sydney.

Jarod stepped up and put his hand on Miss Parker's shoulder. "You're the one who put up the information on Angelo, aren't you?"

"Missing-pieces dot org. Great idea, Jarod." Sydney smiled at them. "I gave you the nudge but you have to put the pieces together. Each of you knows things I don't and if you work together…"

"All the missing pieces will fit together." Miss Parker turned to Jarod. "We need to see Angelo."

Sydney went back to his chair. "He's in his space."

Jarod and Miss Parker nodded to him as they left the room.

Sydney leaned over and grabbed the phone off his desk. He dialed quickly and waited for the other end to pick up. "She'll know the truth soon, but she may go after Raines." Sydney put the receiver back on its hook.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Angelo lay on the floor curled into a ball. "Don't tell. Never tell. Daughter can't know. Daughter sad."

Jarod and Miss Parker walked into the room and found Angelo babbling to himself. "Angelo." Miss Parker whispered.

"Missing pieces!" Angelo sat up and looked to Jarod and Miss Parker. "Parker legacy!"

Miss Parker looks at Angelo stunned. "Angelo, what are you talking about?"

Jarod went to Angelo's side. "Angelo, what missing pieces are you talking about?" He looked towards Angelo's arm and noticed the needle marks.

"Something I've been trying to figure out myself?" Sydney's voice caught them off guard."

"Sydney, what have you done to him?" Jarod questioned.

Sydney shook his head. "You know I didn't do this to him. Raines did this. Raines made him forget whatever Angelo found out and I've been trying to help him remember."

"So Angelo figured out that Raines wanted Thomas dead." Miss Parker blurted out and then turned on her heels.

Jarod caught up to her and spun her around. "You can't go after him without proof."

"Why? Because he's my father?" Miss Parker looked up at Jarod. "Jarod, the man killed my mother and if he killed Tommy…"

Angelo jumped to his feet. "Fix it! Mr. Fix it. Kill Tommy." Angelo pointed his finger at Miss Parker and pretended to shoot her.

"Angelo?" Miss Parker walked around Jarod. "Do you know who wanted Tommy dead?"

"Daughter cry." Angelo reached out to her.

Miss Parker swallowed hard. "Yes, I did. Who made me cry?"

"Boy found Tommy." Angelo walked around Miss Parker to Jarod.

Jarod nodded to Angelo. "Yes, and I sent him to Miss Parker because…"

"Boy loves Daughter." Angelo turned away from Jarod who looked at Miss Parker.

Miss Parker's gaze meet Jarod's for a moment. _He does, doesn't he?_ "Angelo, please tell me who was talking about Tommy."

"Need to get rid of Mr. Fix It." Angelo wheezed.

Miss Parker's face went pale. "Raines." She turned to leave.

"Gave him a blank check and that did nothing." Angelo boosted.

Miss Parker turned on her heels. "Daddy?" She shook her head.

"You're too soft." Angelo wheezed. "I'll take care of it."

"I was hoping he'd remember everything." Sydney commented.

"Raines!" Angelo yelled startling all present.

"Raines killed Tommy." Miss Parker turned again only this time Sydney stepped infront of her.

"If you kill Raines, you'll be killing your father." Sydney looked at her.

"My father is missing…" Miss Parker stepped around him.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Strange Alliances

Miss Parker bounded down the corridors on her way to kill the man who'd caused her all manner of pain. She was sick to death of pretending she could handle everything Raines had done. She didn't have her mother or Tommy because of Raines and he would pay for it.

"Angel." A voice caught her attention.

Miss Parker whirled on the voice. "Daddy?"

Mr. Parker stepped out of the shadows. "Angel."

"What are you doing here?" Miss Parker looked to the man she'd believed to be her father.

"Jarod. He can't be here." Mr. Parker looked ragged as if everything he'd been through was taking a toll on him.

Jarod came running down the corridor and slid to a halt.

"He can't be here, Angel!" Mr. Parker pointed to Jarod.

"Daddy?" Miss Parker didn't really want Jarod to be captured but she didn't understand why a man who had steered her towards capturing Jarod for so long would want it to end now. "Daddy, I don't understand."

Jarod walked up behind Miss Parker. "The scrolls?" He looked to Mr. Parker.

Mr. Parker reached out to Miss Parker. "I know you loved Thomas, but it wasn't supposed to be. The Chosen is supposed to help you change the future of the Parker's. You are the new Parker legacy, Angel." He looked to Jarod. "Fighting you will get us no where."

Jarod tilted his head slightly. He truly never believed he'd ever hear Mr. Parker say such a thing to him.

"Of course… we knew… it would be… only a matter… of time before… you reappeared." Raines wheezed as he came into view behind Mr. Parker.

Mr. Parker turned to face Raines. "I won't let you stop this."

"The Centre will rise!" Raines exclaimed as he leveled a gun at Miss Parker. "You won't be stopping anything."

"No!" Yelled Mr. Parker as he stepped in front of Miss Parker and a gun shot rang out though the corridor.

Miss Parker looked stunned as Jarod grabbed onto her. "I'm fine."

Mr. Parker turned and smiled at Miss Parker. "I love you, Angel." He collapsed on the floor.

Miss Parker shook her head. "No!" She knelt down at her father's side. "Daddy!"

Jarod squatted near Mr. Parker and checked for a pulse. "Miss Parker." He reached out to her. "We have to go. There's nothing we can do for him."

Miss Parker pulled her gun from behind her back and whirled towards where Raines had stood but now all see saw was another man slumped on the floor. "Jarod." He jutted her chin towards Raines's body.

"He isn't dead." Lyle stated as he stepped forward from around the corner with gun in hand.

"Lyle?" Miss Parker raised her gun to him and stepped infront of Jarod, a reflex she never thought she'd have.

"He'll wake up, and when he does, I'm going to tell him Dad shot him." Lyle turned to look at her. "He's going to believe Jarod ran with you because he was worried about you, and I'm going to stall any moves he makes against you two." Lyle dropped his gun and looked down at his biological father's body.

"Why?" Miss Parker lowered her gun and stepped forward.

"Dad came to see me. Told me Mom wanted Jarod to bring the Centre down but that you had to be the one to help him. He told me it was what the scrolls said. The Centre would only prosper if they can keep Jarod here. You and I both know Mom died to prevent that from happening." Lyle smiled slightly at Miss Parker. "She was my mother too. I never got to be with her but she was my mother."

"And she would have been proud of your decision." Jarod stated.

Lyle rolled his eyes. "I still don't like you. I still want you to suffer, but…" He looked to Parker. "I can't let you die like her."

Miss Parker turned to go with Jarod but then turned back. "Now you're my brother." She turned again and ran down the corridor with Jarod.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miss Parker sat in her office staring at the message Jarod had sent her way. She now knew Raines had killed Thomas. She knew the truth and her father had died because Raines knew he'd come and stop her from killing Raines and try to get her to leave the Centre. Lyle had surprised her and Angelo was doing better ever since Raines had been shot. The doors to her office opened and Lyle walked in.

"Lyle?" Miss Parker wondered if his confession of loyalty had been only an act.

"I needed to tell you more. Yes, Raines killed Thomas and Dad was involved, though he only wanted to get rid of him. I want you to know the original plan was to frame you. Raines thought it would get you out of the way. It was the reason you're gun was left, but I couldn't let that happen to you. Hence the junkie. Dad and I planned that." Lyle looked to her. "I don't understand why you stayed behind. Why didn't you go with Jarod?"

"It will be easier to dismantle this place from the inside out, not the opposite." Miss Parker stated.

"Parker, you do understand I have to play along. I have to pretend I'm on Raines side so I can stay where I am." Lyle watched her.

"Between me and him." Miss Parker smiled at him.

"Yes." He looked to her. "I know my life isn't the most family friendly thing. I've done things no one should ever have to know, but I want you to know some things are Centre lies."

"So you don't kill and eat people?" Miss Parker eyed him.

"Killed, yes. Eat, no." Lyle turned to go.

"But the tattoo?" Miss Parker rose to her feet. "And the pretense."

"All for the Centre's benefit." Lyle turned to her. "Tell your new friend, I'm sorry about Kyle. At the time I didn't know what to do. I knew I had to get back into the Centre and I thought capturing Jarod…"

"And cutting his thumb off would get you in?" Miss Parker looked at him as though she already knew the answer.

"Bad choice, eh, Parker?" Lyle shook his head. "Desperation and anger make people do things."

"Torturing Jarod?" She folded her arms across her.

"The Centre's always watching." Lyle pointed to the camera in her office. "Raines won't remember a thing." He walked through her office doors.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sydney sat in his office staring at the doorway waiting for him to enter. The biggest surprise for him was figuring out a while back that Lyle was covering a lot to prevent Parker from dying. He had to respect that and he had to help.

Lyle walked into Sydney's office slowly. "Sydney?"

"Lyle?"

"I know it was hard to trust me. But everyone's better for it." Lyle smiled at Sydney.

"Except Mr. Parker." Sydney looked up at Lyle.

"Dad knew drawing Raines out was the only way to get him. I just never expected Jarod would come riding in her to help my sister." Lyle took a seat in one of Sydney's chairs.

"Did you talk to Parker?" Sydney steepled his fingers in front of him.

"Yes. She didn't leave with Jarod because she says it would be easier to dismantle the Centre from the inside, but I know it is because she won't leave Broots, Angelo and you." Lyle sighed.

"Or now you." Sydney eyed him.

"Maybe, but Mom wanted her safe and she won't be until Jarod makes this place crumble." Lyle rose to his feet and walked to the door. "Work to do. See ya."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"So Lyle's on you're side." Jarod sat in his lair looking over the missing pieces site which contained far more information than before.

"_Apparently." _Miss Parker paused for a moment. _"Is it true?"_

Jarod opened a newspaper in front of him. New of the site and its content were spreading and Centre facilities across the globe were being shutdown. "Is what true?"

"_That the boy loves the daughter?"_ Miss Parker had to know where she stood with Jarod.

"You know the answer to that." Jarod stared off into the room wishing he could stare at her.

"_I need to hear it from you."_ Miss Parker stated.

"The boy has always loved the daughter." Jarod hung up the phone and grabbed his things. "Time to move. This boy has a Centre to crumble."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"_The boy has always loved the daughter."_ The line went dead.

Miss Parker hung the phone up and turned to stare out the window. "And the daughter will always love the boy."

* * *

**Author's Note:** That's it. I'm done. I even redeemed Lyle, which I had to do. We all love Jamie so just a little love for Lyle. Yep there is love here but can they ever really be together? 3rd movie please!


End file.
